


Yours

by sugawarakoushis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Training Camp, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakoushis/pseuds/sugawarakoushis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you please not call me that?” Tadashi was absolutely positive that had been Tsukki’s voice, though he sounded seriously angry so Tadashi ultimately decided not to bother him right now.<br/>“Why not Tsukki? That freckled kid calls you that all the time?” he wasn’t sure whose voice that was, the captain of Nekoma?<br/>“It’s childish and annoying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

“Can you please not call me that?” Tadashi was absolutely positive that had been Tsukki’s voice, though he sounded seriously angry so Tadashi ultimately decided not to bother him right now.

“Why not _Tsukki?_ That freckled kid calls you that all the time?” he wasn’t sure whose voice that was, the captain of Nekoma?

“It’s childish and annoying.” Tsukki responded in all seriousness. _Wait,_ Tadashi thought, _he doesn’t like being called Tsukki? I’ve been calling him that for years. Oh God, what if he hates me, he probably does. Maybe I should be considerate of him._ Tadashi was sure Tsukki never minded when he’d used the nickname before but maybe Tsukki didn’t trust him enough to tell him how he felt. In the end, he resolved to try not to use his nickname anymore, for the sake of Tsukki and their friendship.

The truth is, Tadashi would do anything for the other boy. Tsukishima was his best friend, his hero and his love interest. Tadashi knew it was cliché to be in love with his childhood best friend yet, he couldn’t help it, and he loved the way Tsukishima smiled at small fluffy dogs and the way his eyes lit up when he was telling Tadashi about a new fossil discovery. He loved that he was the only person to know all of his deepest secrets and the only person Tsukishima ever let into his heart and allowed to see him crumble when things with his brother went south. Well, for now anyway. Tsukishima was branching out, to bigger and better friends. People who definitely weren’t Tadashi, and Tadashi was okay with that, he guesses, as long as Tsukishima was happy.

Tadashi left then, forgetting what he’d wanted to talk to Tsukishima about, trying not to mope or get caught eavesdropping as he shuffled back to Karasuno’s room.

 

The next day rolled by quickly and as Tadashi woke he reminded himself not to use the nickname. That went to shit the first time he saw the other boy, a cheery ‘Morning Tsukki!’ rolling off his tongue as if an instinct. _You idiot, can you not even remember something you said two minutes ago. Pathetic._ He scolded himself. Soon enough, the day’s practices and games started and Tadashi was given a reason not to talk to Tsukishima, finally. He didn’t cheer as loud when Tsukishima got in a really good block or hit a great spike, which earned him a worried stare from Sugawara. Everything was fine though, he wasn’t annoying or disappointing Tsukishima. It was going great! Tadashi must have been lost in thought the whole game, barely even realizing when the match whistle blew and Sugawara gently guided him over to where the team was standing, muttering something about punishments.

Avoiding Tsukishima at lunch was much harder than he’d expected, Tsukishima calling out to him as soon as he’d been about to flee. They’d eaten lunch in silence, which was expected of Tsukishima, who never was one for conversation anyways. His hope died when Tsukishima brought up Tadashi’s silence during the game.

“Ah! Sorry! You made really great blocks and spikes, as expected!” Tadashi beamed at the other.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki…shima.” Tadashi drew out the I, catching his mistake. Everyone around them went silent, Hinata and Kageyama quit bickering, Suga was looking concernedly in their direction, Yachi’s mouth was hanging open. Why was it such a big deal that Tadashi used his full name, it was after all, his name. Tsukishima too, looked shocked, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it a second later.

Sugawara caught him after lunch, pulling him into an empty room.

“Is everything alright, with you and Tsukishima?” Suga asked him, the worried mother look reappearing on his face. Yamaguchi looked at him quizzically, “Of course, Tsukishima and I are great! Why? Did he say anything? He’s not annoyed is he?” Suga looked taken aback at the question.

“Of course not Yamaguchi, why would he be?”  Suga asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Well, Ioverheardhimtellnekoma’scaptainthathehateditandithoughthealsomeanthehatedwheniuseditsoistopped.” Yamaguchi blurted, obviously too fast from the look Suga was giving him so he re-explained. “I heard him tell nekoma’s captain that he hated the nickname so, I stopped using it. I don’t want him to be annoyed with me.”

“Annoyed?” another, really familiar voice called. _Shit._ Yamaguchi knew that voice, he knew it was Tsukishima.

“Are you dense Yamaguchi? I only told them to stop because it’s _your_ nickname. Its special, only for you.” He was looking at his shoes, anywhere but Tadashi’s face. Everyone in the room could sense the tension between them, Suga even excusing himself on the account that ‘Daichi needed him’.

“I..uh.. don’t know if you’ve already figured this out Yamaguchi but I..fuck.. I really like you Yamaguchi, not in the friend way. I wanted the name to be just for you because it means a lot to me, you’re my best friend and my only friend and you mean a lot to me and I don’t want something so special to me to be used by just anyone.” Tsukki was blushing.

“So I can call you Tsukki?” Tadashi responded, moving closer to his best friend.

“You know that’s not typically how you respond when someone confesses to you, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi chuckled behind his hand,, moving forward again. Tsukki was still looking at the ground, his flush having spread to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. _Cute,_ Yamaguchi thought, taking another step forward.

“I assumed you would have guessed, I really like you too, Tsukki!” another step, they were standing face to face now, Tadashi peering up at Tsukki.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Tsukki laughed.

“Yeah.” Tadashi laughed breathlessly, moving the little ways left between them to lean in and kiss Tsukki on the cheek, leaving Tsukki beet red pressing a hand to his cheek.

“So cute.” Tadashi cooed

“S-shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy this tiny drabble written fr my precious groupchat  
> As always you can follow my [twitter](http://twitter.com/seijhoes)  
> and my tumblrs [1](http://tadashiymaguchi.tumblr.com) [2](http://undertcles.tumblr.com) !


End file.
